La vida es bella
by azkaban934
Summary: La navidad recibe a Hermione sola en su oficina, o al menos sola era lo que ella creía. DESCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R, por lo que admito que no son míos xD. Este fic participa en el Reto #23. "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


Navidad no estaba lejos, es decir, literalmente, faltaban ya pocas horas para que fuera esta fecha tan esperada. Hermione estaba sentada en su oficina del ministerio "haciendo" supuestos trabajos que se le habían atrasado.

Pero la verdad era que tenía una cena de noche buena a la cual no tenía muchas ganas de asistir, es más, no es que no tuviera muchas ganas, simplemente no quería ir. Estaba harta de pretender que su vida era perfecta frente a todas las personas que más quería. Por esto se quedó en su oficina. A su lado había una botella de whisky de fuego, esta ya casi iba por la mitad. Esta mujer no acostumbraba a tomar realmente pero justo esta noche creyó que se lo merecería.

Y aunque pretendía acabarse toda esa botella ella sola, aún mantenía varios de sus sentidos en orden.

Los minutos y las horas seguían pasando y nadie se acercaba a la puerta de Hermione, claro, si todos estaban en sus casas celebrando con su familia. En parte la entristecía pero por otro lado pensaba _Si lo que yo quería era soledad, ahora la tengo._

En eso estaba cuando aún le faltaba un cuarto de la botella y un quinto de sus cinco sentidos. Oyó su reloj dar las 12:00, Navidad… sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras miraba como avanzaban los segundos y el minutero aún daba las doce…

Tenía muchos recuerdos de navidades pasadas, ella y sus amigos, ella y sus padres, ella, sus abuelos y sus padres… hasta los Weasly entraban en varios recuerdos.

Entonces Hermione pensó _¿Cómo es mi vida?_ Porque si bien estaba sola… era porque ella había querido. Podría estar llenándose de bonitos recuerdos nuevamente, tal vez con los Weasly, tal vez con sus padres… o tal vez con él. Quién sabe.

Pensó en que su vida era buena, y lo era, pero ella se aferraba a un algo que le impedía ser feliz realmente. Y seguía apunto de llorar mientras el reloj seguía dando la misma hora… la hora en la que seguramente todos sus conocidos estarían abrazándose y deseándose una feliz navidad todos reunidos, abriendo regalos… Tal vez alguno se acordara de ella o puede que ninguno le dedicara algún pensamiento.

Estuvo así, al borde del llanto y con esos pensamientos hasta que dieron las 12:05 y un golpe seco la sacó de su melancolía. Se asustó tanto que casi tira su preciada botella ya vacía.

Algo dio contra la puerta de su oficina por lo que tuvo que levantarse a investigar, sería una vergüenza si era alguno de sus amigos y la encontraba en tal estado, así que se pensó dos veces en salir y ver qué era pero otro golpe interrumpió su sagrado silencio. Aún con la mitad de sus sentidos funcionando correctamente, logró llegar a la puerta entre tropezones y abrirla.

Aparentemente nada.

Entonces siente algo deslizarse por entre sus piernas y la pobre pega un brinco que casi la hace caer de bruces debido a su ebriedad. Un pequeño sobre fue a dar en su escritorio. Y era extraño que algo tan ligero haya producido tanto ruido como para hacerla temer de momento.

Se acercó al escritorio, no creía que fuese algo malo porque, bueno, era navidad ¿Quién es tan cruel para hechizarte en plena navidad? Ya estaba a poca distancia del sobre pero, por desgracia, sus restantes sentidos le fallaron y fue a dar al piso en un largo sueño. Claro, no sin antes sentir cómo algo, tal vez alguien, la socorría, aunque no podía distinguir qué o quién.

…

 _Hermione Granger cae al piso ebria, mira tú_ pensaba un joven rubio mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la chica y la acomodaba en un agradable sofá que se encontraba en la oficina.

El plan era casi perfecto hasta que vio que, desde el extremo del pasillo y detrás de una pared, los movimientos de Hermione eran torpes _¿Estaría borracha?_ Pensó y su pregunta fue confirmada cuando la vio caer sin más y él usó todo lo que estaba dentro de sí para evitar un golpe feo. Llegó a tiempo para ella, sin embargo, su plan estaba arruinado.

 _Maldición ¿cómo se va a poner a beber justo ahora?_

El plan del que estaba tan orgulloso consistía en que ella leería la carta, él aparecería por la puerta, se besaban y eran felices, al menos de momento. Pero no, ella tenía que desmayarse a mitad del plan ¿y cuál era el plan B?

Bien, tendría que esperar a que despertara… cuando la hubo acomodado se percató de los hilos de lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica… y pensó en que la última vez que la vio así él estaba tan… tan destrozado como ella. El corazón se le hizo chiquito al recordarlo.

Flashback.

Él estaba en su oficina esperando pacientemente a Hermione, que esta vez dijo que iría a buscarlo ella, ya que iban a ir a una cena en la casa de él. Lo tenía todo listo: los elfos en Malfoy Manor estaban de aquí para allá con lo últimos preparativos de la comida. Y el anillo lo tenía en el bolsillo. Porque no quería que se le quedara y no quería que nada saliera mal.

A pesar de ser él estaba muy nervioso, llevaban saliendo varios meses pero nada era oficial aún, es decir, Hermione no se lo había comentado a nadie y él al principio había creído que era lo mejor pero ahora todo a el mundo le tomaría la noticia por sorpresa.

No es que le importase del todo, pero serían el centro de todas las atenciones. Uf, qué difícil ser él. Por otro lado Blaise y Theo ya sabían, estaban casi tan emocionados como él, pero Pansy, que claro que también sabía, le dijo _La comelibros desde siempre, creí que al salir del colegio superarías todo esto, Draco. Incluso así, solo quiero que seas feliz._ Y no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de su vieja amiga pero lo último le salió con mucho sentimiento por lo que lo tomó como un buen deseo.

Todos estaban expectantes a la comunicación de Draco después de la cena. Pero no hubo ni comunicación ni mucho menos cena.

Hermione llegó a la oficina de Draco tres horas después de la hora fijada. No sólo era eso… llegó bañada en sudor y lágrimas y se abrazó a él muy fuerte, pero él no correspondió.

Estaba tan molesto, ¿cómo podía ser tan impuntual? Y luego estaba el hecho de cómo llegaba, pero no sé molestó en demostrar su preocupación porque eso le quitaba la gracia a su enojo.

Ella lloraba en el pecho de él y de pronto él se sintió confundido… y entre lágrimas, sollozos e hipidos Hermione le dijo:

-Es mejor que terminemos, Draco. Lo nuestro no va a funcionar. Te quiero, pero eso no es suficiente. – Con cada palabra lloró más fuerte y Draco sentía que algo dentro de él se le escapaba.

-Hermione, ¿qué dices? No hay razón para terminar. – Se tragó el orgullo- Si estás alterada por el retraso, no importa. Pero ¿de llegar un poco tarde a terminar ahora? No, no tiene sentido.

-No es eso. – Lo suelta. – No podemos seguir.

Eso fue todo, Draco intentó ir a por ella pero se lo pensó mejor, aunque era una situación inexplicable e inesperada decidió que dejaría que se le pase.

Fin del flashback.

Y tuvo que esperar _a que se le pase del todo_ hasta esa noche. Porque Hermione resultó que estaba ocupada todo el tiempo, estaba cargada de trabajo, no tenía tiempo ni para tener una vida, y Draco sabía que solo lo estaba evitando.

Durante todo ese tiempo sintió que algo importante de su vida estaba ausente y no podía ser del todo feliz, sentía que su vida era horrible.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener a Hermione reprendiéndolo por cada detalle, acostumbrado a oírla hablar cualquier cosa, porque a ella le gustaba hablar; acostumbrado a su momentos de felicidad que el compartía con tanto cariño con ella…

Y tuvo que estar así cerca de tres meses… y aunque la veía más delgada, más cansada y menos social se mantuvo al margen de su vida. No quería presionarla y quería que ella volviera a sentir que él la quería tanto o más que ella a él.

De momento se sintió desorientado, y lloró, lo hizo cada vez que pensaba en que Hermione simplemente lo rechazaría por más que él intentara. Pero ella no podía tener razón; en primer lugar ¿por qué le terminaba? No tenía ni idea… en segundo, se merecían una oportunidad porque no oyó mal cuando ella dijo "Te quiero", así que no quería que gastara ese sentimiento en alguien más, por eso lo volvería a intentar

Y ahí estaban, en navidad, Hermione ebria, él confundido y tenso… La estuvo velando cerca de dos horas y luego decidió ir al baño. En la oficina de Hermione no había ninguno así que tuvo que salir a buscarlo.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la chica se despertó, bonito dolor de cabeza. Pero al menos seguía en su oficina con todo en orden… excepto la carta, el sobre que no había leído aún.

Trató de avivar sus sentidos y luego tomó el sobre, no se cuestionó cómo terminó en el sillón porque la curiosidad se la comía.

" _Querida Hermione._

 _Nunca entendí porqué lo nuestro terminó tan de repente. No te pido explicaciones ahora, pero al menos quisiera que leas lo que tengo que decirte:_

 _Y es que tal vez yo no sea la persona que todos quieren, pero yo sólo quiero que tú me quieras._

 _Tal vez a veces soy duro, pero así es mi carácter. Y no importa qué tan terco, orgulloso o frío sea… te juro por Merlín que tú me haces feliz, que te amo._

 _Tú haces que mi vida sea bella, bella como lo eres tú… Siempre que estás conmigo y sonríes, incluso cuando te enojas. No importa qué sea lo que hagas porque a mis ojos eres perfecta, bella y te amo._

 _Quisiera entender por qué me terminaste tan de repente, pero si hay algo que en verdad deseo es hacerte feliz como en todos los meses que estuvimos juntos por eso, te pido que nos reconsideres._

 _Te quiere y espera,_

 _D. Malfoy"_

No podía ser que Draco le mandara esa carta, tenía que ser un chiste, no muy chistoso, por cierto, ya que otra vez estaba llorando y parecía una llave abierta.

La carta entre sus manos estaba totalmente empapada y ella lloraba como una niña. Se sentía peor porque ni siquiera sabía por qué le había terminado… ella quería mucho a Draco ¿por qué había tomado esa decisión?

Y así la encontró Draco: sentada y hecho totalmente un manojo de lágrimas, la miró por un momento y luego caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, se acuclilló y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Hermione levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con esa mirada mercurio que hace un par de meses era lo único que quería ver siempre y que luego de eso era lo que más dolor le causaba.

Una nueva ola de lágrimas se corrió por el rostro de la castaña y decidió abrazarlo. Draco se sentía un poco mal por hacerla llorar, pero pensaba que tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba. Acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo cuando Hermione le dijo.

-Draco, perdóname, por favor. – Su voz sonaba ahogada en el cuello de Draco.- Te he extrañado tanto… No sabes la falta que me hacías.

-Hermione, tranquila, cariño. Todo está bien… Mírame. – El rubio tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para poder apartar a la chica. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él vio el camino de lágrimas de ella se tomó el amoroso trabajo de limpiar todo su rostro. No quería que siguiera llorando.- Si has leído la carta sabes por qué estoy aquí… Tú no sabes todo lo que pasé por tu ausencia… por tu repentino abandono, pero ahora eso no me importa.- A Hermione los ojos le lloraban otra vez, pero Draco apartaba todas las lágrimas que encontraba.

Hermione, estoy seguro, no, estoy más que seguro que eres lo que más amo. Y quiero que seas parte de mi vida… el resto de mi vida.

El joven se incorpora un poco mientras la castaña lo mira atentamente, entonces saca una cajita pequeña, cualquiera diría que era negra, pero era un verde muy oscuro. La abre y los ojos de la chica brillaron tanto de felicidad, y tal vez por el río de lágrimas que tenía antes, que a Draco le sacó una verdadera sonrisa; de esas que siempre le dedicaba a ella.

-Hemione ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Ahora él estaba seguro de la respuesta que obtendría, pero quería oírla, y creía que Hermione se merecía esa propuesta. Bueno, tal vez una mejor.

No respondió, buscó sus labios y esa fue una mejor respuesta para Draco, que sentía cómo en el beso la chica sonreía.

Ella estaba tan feliz, y cuando se separaron y sus frentes se quedaron pegadas pensó que no tenía por qué complicarse tanto la vida, que como Draco había dicho él también era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Su vida no tenía que ser sobrellevada sólo por ella y menos cuando había un hombro con el que quería compartirla así como este también con ella. Su vida no tenía que ser agobiante y asilada… si podía ser bella junto a él.


End file.
